La independencia de una región
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Japón adora el arte de Gaudí, y un año después de la independencia de Cataluña decide ir a visitar el país catalán. ¿Cómo se siente respecto a Martí?. OCxJapón. MartíxKiku. CatalunyaxJapón.


He empezado a escribir otro fic, pero este solo un one-shot. Es una loca idea que tuve al ver tanto Hetalia xD. Dentro de la misma historia os iré dando información.

Hace unos días tuve la loca idea de personificar la comunidad autónoma donde vivo que es Cataluña, situada dentro de España en el norte-este, si no lo situó mal, jaja. Y hasta he hecho dos dibujos de su personaje. Quién quiera verlos que me lo diga porque no me deja poner los links aquí, no se porque -_-.

La ficha técnica del personaje, para que veáis como es un poco; todo esto esta en mi cuenta del DeviantArt pero ya lo dejo aquí así lo tenéis a mano.

* * *

Nombre: Martí

Apellidos: Puigventós Valls

Nacionalidad: Cataluña (región dentro d'España).

Lengua: Catalán

Ciudad: Barcelona

Edad: 25

Estatura: 1'75 cm

Aniversario: 11 de septiembre

Color de pelo: Negro y un poco azul

Color de ojos: verdes

Personalidad: Es perseverante y un luchador. No uno que usa la violencia sino el dialogo. Aún así no se deja pisotear. Hace todo lo que puede para obtener lo que quiere, no en un sentido malo, lo hace sin afectar a los demás ya que siempre ha sido atacado. Cuando hablamos de dinero prefiere guardárselo para si mismo, en ese sentido es un poco conservador. En cuando a las relaciones internacionales le gusta saber de otras culturas. También es un caballero y un intelectual.

Sus pasatiempos: leer, bailar sardanas, comer pa amb tomàquet (pan con tomate), crema catalana y calçots (entre otros). Escuchar rumba catalana, a Lluís Llach y Joan Manel Serrat (entre muchos otros). Un amante de Miquel Martí i Pol, también.

Edificio más conocido: La Sagrada Familia

Historia: Catalunya "Cataluña" ha sido siempre una región que ha querido hacerse independiente de España pero no ha podido debido a los constantes ataques por parte de Antonio: no quería que Martí fuera un país independiente como él. Francia también le ha hecho mucho daño; cuando lo necesito no solamente no le ayudo, sino que junto con España patearon el culo de Martí.

Aún así él sigue siendo persistente y hace lo mejor para preservar su lengua y cultura. Su arte más conocido es el modernismo o "Art noveau" y también el arte contemporáneo. Tiene un importante nivel económico y distintas industrias; tubo una textil. Y ahora una de cava y de otras cosas.

Días festivos: 11 de septiembre (cuando perdió contra España y Francia no le ayudo en 1714).

* * *

Es un Catalunya x Japón. Como habéis visto ya hice un dibujo de los dos, jaja. Lo que… He puesto que Cataluña es independiente cuando no lo es, pero ha sido para así poder modelar mejor esta historia. Que nadie se tome a mal esto.

_**Sumario: Japón adora el arte de Gaudí, y un año después de la independencia de Cataluña decide ir a visitar el país catalán. ¿Cómo se siente respecto a MartÍ?. OCxJapón. MartíxKiku. CatalunyaxJapón.**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Menos Martí, que me lo he inventado yo._

_**La independencia de una región**_

Los tiempos en Europa y el mundo en general estaban cambiando; distintas regiones se planteaban la independencia y parecía cada vez un proceso más normal en el que no pasaba nada si eso ocurría. Por ejemplo Inglaterra con Escocia, quiénes siempre se llevaron un tanto mal, decidieron que si algún día quería hacer un referéndum el país británico no le pondría ninguna trava. O el caso de Groenlandia y Dinamarca, el primero con años de tradición e historia. Por otro lado el Quebec, en Canadá, donde hablan el francés y también el inglés, pero que una parte significativa de la región era francófono.

Todo esto estaba muy bien y esos casos no suponían ningún problema. Pero en el caso de España era otro cantar; Antonio no quería que sus comunidades autónomas tuvieran tantas competencias. Para él era suficiente con ser regiones de España como siempre habían sido. Sin embargo, Martí no estaba de acuerdo con eso; él era quién representaba a Cataluña, una de las comunidades autónomas más potentes del país español junto con Euskadi (el País Vasco) y Galicia. Los catalanes siempre habían tenido problemas con los españoles; la industria en esa región funcionó des de finales del siglo XVIII i principios del XIX, sobretodo con el tema textil, a demás de una actividad cultural notoria llamada "_**Renaixença**_". También se interesaron por distintos temas ya fuera política o economía. Durante el siglo XX, el arte fue igualmente importante con el estilo del _**modernismo**_ o el "_**Art Noveau**_" como lo nombraban en Francia; Gaudí era el conocido arquitecto de esta corriente y sus obras "_**La Sagrada Familia**_", "_**La casa Batlló**_", "_**La Pedrera**_" o "_**el Parque Güell**_" eran conocidas por todo el mundo. Sus tradiciones como las "_**sardanas**_" o los "_**castallers**_", era algo también destacado de esa región. Por suerte, después de años de lucha, consiguieron su independencia en 2029, tal y como dictaminó el matemático _**Alexandre Deulofeu**_.

Japón decidió ir a visitarle desde Julio hasta principios de Noviembre, un año después de convertirse en país. Llevaba tiempo pensando en la región y actualmente nación, lo conoció antes de la independencia, cuando visitó el país español. Aún recordaba ese verano como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback_

_Madrid,_

_Año 1992_

_Verano_

_11:00 A.m._

_Había llegado no hace mucho de un largo viaje en __**Madrid**__, capital de España. El japonés observó el aeropuerto cuando llegó y pronto vio al español dándole señas con una mano y con una pancarta en su mano que decía; "Koko" y abajo ponía "aquí" en castellano. Nihon se alegró de verlo y fue directo hacia él, la verdad es que le hacia ilusión visitar ese país, siempre le dijeron que eran muy alegres y les gustaba mucho la fiesta. _

_- ¡Me alegro de verte Japón! – Contestó Antonio abrazándole – Espero que te guste mi país^^_

_- Hai, yo también así lo deseo – hizo una reverencia al acto y esbozó una sonrisa_

_Ese año se celebraban las Olimpiadas en el país español, concretamente en Barcelona. El japonés se preguntaba porque no las hicieron en Madrid puesto que era la capital de la nación. Había oído hablar sobre Barcelona, decían que era una ciudad la cual había hecho un cambio increíble después de la dictadura y concretamente al hacer las Olimpiadas. Hasta ahora había dado las espaldas al mar mediterráneo por ahora encararlo con toda su belleza, pero eso aún no lo podía saber el asiático, sin embargo, pronto lo vería. Después de su visita por Madrid y otras regiones de España._

_La ciudad madrileña era bella; en el parque del retiro podían verse las barcas moviéndose de un lado para otro, con tranquilidad. Varias parejas de dedicaban palabras de amor y algunos besos podían ser vistos, "qué bonito" fue lo que pensó Kiku al verlo._

_La plaza de Cibeles, con una fuente y una figura en lo alto de esta; una mujer conduciendo un carro es lo que la caracteriza. Conocida por toda Madrid y España._

_Visitó algunos museos como __**Reina Sofía**__, el __**Thyssen-Bornemisza**__ y el conocido __**Museo Nacional del Prado**__. Este último el más importante de todo Madrid, y también de los más visitados por Europa, sin duda era importante. Los artistas españoles se hicieron un hueco importante en historia del arte; __**Pablo Picasso**__, __**Diego Velázquez**__, __**el Greco**__, __**Bartolomé Esteban Murillo**__, __**Francisco de Goya**__, entre otros. Kiku seguía maravillado ante esa cultura, simplemente le pareció una con mucha historia y tradición. No en vano habían estado el tercer imperio más importante del mundo, después del británico y el mongolo._

_Justo después de la ciudad madrileña vistió Andalucía, y vio la mezquita de Córdova; la verdad es que le sorprendía ver tanta variedad de culturas. Supo también que en ese país pasaron los romanos y la nombraron "Hispania" en sus tiempos; con las dos capitales más importantes de la península ibérica durante el reinado de los romanos; "__**Emérita Augusta**__" y "__**Tárraco**__", mientras que los árabes le pusieron el nombre de "__**Al-Ándalus**__". Fue una tierra que estuvo en manos de muchos, pero que también después de eso adquirió su propia riqueza y se alzó como país propio con el nombre de "__**España**__" o conocido como "__**Reino de España**__". El japonés era un chico muy curioso y gustaba de saber sobre otras culturas, al leer los trípticos, las guías turísticas, podía ir sabiendo un poco de cada lugar que visitaba._

_Estuvo en otras regiones españolas hasta que le tocó Barcelona. La ciudad del modernismo, se podía decir. Antonio no parecía muy contentó al acercarse a esa ciudad, por lo que oyó no tenían muy buena relación España y Catalunya. Sudó un poco, puesto que recordaba las peleas entre Turquía y Grecia, y no era nada agradable tener que estar en medio de esa confrontación. Solo esperaba que con aquellos dos no pasara lo mismo._

_Mientras viajaba en coche pasó por delante del desierto de los monegros. No era uno como el del Sahara, ni mucho menos, pero la desertización también se estaba haciendo presente en aquel país, de hecho, no estaba muy lejos de África._

_Al pasar la frontera entre Aragón y Cataluña pudo ver el cartel que te indicaba que ya estabas en territorio catalán. Curiosamente también dejó de ver los toros que se asomaban en lo alto de las montañas y colinas cada vez que entrabas en una nueva región. En el caso de Cataluña no los veías, por lo que parecía después de la dictadura franquista se retiraron todos dentro de la región catalana. Sin duda era una lucha constante la de esos dos._

_Después de unas horas de viaje finalmente llegó a Barcelona y el coche aparcó en un lado del __**Passeig de Gràcia**__, uno muy conocido en Barcelona. Martí les esperaba ahí con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Kiku bajó del auto acompañado de Antonio, al ver a Cataluña se sorprendió, tenia bastante clase. Llevaba un traje azul y una corbata que parecía ser la bandera de su región, con una insignia igual en un costado de su chaqueta. _

_- Buenos días Kiku. Benvingut al meu pais – le dijo con lo que pareció ser su idioma – Bienvenido a mi país – le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa_

_A Antonio no pareció gustarle mucho ese encuentro. Básicamente Cataluña siempre parecía estar en contra de todo lo que él proponía, por no decir que quería hacer muchas cosas que no podía permitirle. Desde siempre se proclamó como nación aunque el español le negase tal afirmación. _

_En cuanto a Kiku, le contestó en seguida que tuvo la oportunidad_

_- Ah… Esto… Sí… Buenos días y gracias… - dijo algo incómodo al notar la tensión del ambiente. Pero también porque no esperaba que una nación se presentará como "país"_

_- ¿Desde cuando eres un país, Martí? – le preguntó con algo de sarcasmo Antonio, la parecía una aberración lo que acababa de decir. Básicamente porque los dos sabían que eso no era verdad_

_El nombrado se giró un poco hacia el que había reclamado su atención…_

_- Yo me siento así. Desde ahora y siempre, eso nunca podrás cambiarlo por mucho que quieras, España. Aún con tus constantes ataques hacia mi patria – contestó el otro sereno y vacío de emociones. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a permanecer así ante el español mientras pudiera mantener la calma._

_España frunció algo el ceño y dijo unas últimas palabras…_

_- Sabes perfectamente que eres una comunidad autónoma como las demás – aclaró el español – Y debes respetar eso – con lo último dicho se giró para irse – Te dejo Kiku para que le muestres Barcelona, solo espero que no salgas con tus aires de independentismo_

_- Eso a ti no te incumbe – espetó el otro y se giro hacia Kiku para sonreírle – Bueno… Japón, te mostraré esta ciudad y de paso presenciaras las primeras Olimpiadas del estado español. Espero que te guste_

_- Emm… Sí – forzó un poco la sonrisa. No porque no le hubiera caído bien, sino por la tensa situación de antes_

_Mientras hablaban Antonio ya se había retirado y volvía a su ciudad que era Madrid. Solo se preguntaba si estaría bien dejar al japonés en manos del obstinado catalán, siempre había sido un tocapelotas con el tema de las competencias para su dichosa región. Y un cuerno iba a aceptar que fuera una nación, eso nunca. Antes reuniría todas las comunidades para que fueran en su contra (__**Euskadi**__ seguramente lo apoyaría, pero le daba igual, dos contra todas no harían nada). _

_Mientras, los otros dos empezaban a visitar la ciudad catalana. Kiku empezó a mirar a los alrededores, a simple vista parecía una como las otras; un café, __**McDonald's**__, __**Burger King**__, __**Zara**__, __**Mango**__, etc. También algunos edificios de la Telefónica, joyerías y tiendas de todo tipo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un punto del __**Passeig de Gràcia**__, pudo ver un edificio que le llamó mucho la atención: tenía unas formas onduladas que parecían no tener ningún sentido la una con la otra. También cabía destacar las cruces que se asomaban en lo alto del edificio, una extraña inscripción en un idioma que no entendía pero que le hizo pensar en el latín, podía verse en el contorno de esas formas tan extrañas._

_Martí vio como el asiático miraba el edificio con suma curiosidad y empezó a hablar para contarle sobre este_

_- Lo que tienes delante tiene el nombre de "__**La Pedrera**__" i fue construida por uno de los arquitectos más famosos que tenemos aquí; Antoni Gaudí. Verás otras obras suyas a lo largo de la visita – le esbozó una sonrisa – Esas formas que ves representan olas, solía inspirarse en la naturaleza. Por otra parte están las columnas que pueden ser interpretadas como huesos de animales, entre otras cosas. Las cruces de lo alto fueron diseñadas porque era una persona muy religiosa y aquí la religión predominante es el catolicismo, haha… Bueno, en tu país por lo que tengo entendido son el budismo y el shintoismo – Kiku asintió – Pues bien, esas cruces si te fijas pueden ser vistas por todos lados, lo hizo expresamente para que así fueran vistas desde cualquier lugar._

_El japonés estaba maravillado con lo que sentía decir al catalán, simplemente empezaba a encontrar algo en esa arquitectura que lo atrapaba y no podía hacer más que admirar esa obra maestra con ojos brillantes. La filosofía de los japoneses se inspiraba en la natura, el equilibrio con ella y la estabilidad emocional de una persona, entre muchas otras doctrinas que tenían, pero les faltaba imaginación a la hora de enfocar esos pensamientos en cosas visibles o que pudieran ser tocadas. Por eso ante esa obra no pudo más que quedar maravillado._

_- S-Sugoi… I-Impresionante... – fue lo único que atinó a decir el japonés_

_Cuando entraron dentro fue aún más increíble; los muebles estaban diseñados a medida para el edificio, las naves estaban adaptadas a la forma de este y todo el conjunto tenía unos colores muy vivos, a demás de formas muy originales en todo tipo de objetos. De hecho, ese edificio tenía otro nombre; "__**La Casa Milà**__", se nombraba así porque fue encargada en 1906 y terminada en 1910 por una familia burguesa catalana llamada __**Milà**__. A principios del siglo XX la actividad económica e industrial en Catalunya era notable y surgieron muchos burgueses a cargo de grandes negocios. El asiático solo podía escuchar, empezaba a interesarse mucho por esa pequeña nación._

_Después visitaron " __**la Casa Batlló**__", del mismo arquitecto. También sus formas eran muy originales y las fachadas tenían formas onduladas igual que las de "__**la Pedrera**__". Era un edificio que reformaron y que ya estaba viejo construido en 1877, Gaudí lo aprovechó y así construyó esta casa también encargada por unos burgueses en 1905 y 1907. Los portales tenían formas increíblemente bonitas, inspiradas igualmente en la naturaleza._

_Después de aquello se fueron a comer en un restaurante japonés para así quedar bien con Kiku, Martí quería dar una buena impresión a los otros países, tan buena como fuera posible._

_Después de comer visitaron también el "__**Parque Güell"**__, el cual fue pedido también por una familia burguesa pero que hoy en día era una visita turística asegurada. Las columnas onduladas y con formas que parecían hasta imposibles llamaban la atención de cualquiera. Los bancos también distintos a los convencionales, el dragón… Todo._

_Vieron distintos edificios modernistas más, hasta que fueron al último destino de todos; "__**La Sagrada Família**__", empezó a construirse en 1882 hasta 1929 de adelante, siguió en obras hasta el 2026. Es un magnífico templo consagrado a la religión cristiana y uno de los edificios más conocidos por todo el mundo, de una belleza increíble. Las cuatro torres que Kiku podía ver a lo alto de esta observó como tenían también unas cruces, sin duda al arquitecto le gustaba la religión, era muy creyente. De hecho, una de las partes fue continuada por un japonés que estudió a la perfección la obra. _

_Quedó estático, eso que se le presentaba delante era aún más bello que todos lo que había visto anteriormente. No es que los otros no le gustaran, ni mucho menos, simplemente aquel era demasiado impresionante, impactante y algo que desde luego él nunca hubiera podido imaginarse. Tomó nota mentalmente de volver algún día a esta ciudad, la verdad es que le estaba gustando mucho._

_- Sí… Es nuestra obra más conocida. La verdad es que __**Gaudí**__ dejó un muy buen recuerdo detrás de si… Que lástima que muriera siendo atropellado por un tranvía… - le contó algo nostálgico – Siempre residirá en nuestro recuerdo. Sobre la catedral… Bueno, el mismo arquitecto dijo que era el último santuario de la era cristiana, y tenía razón, jaja. _

_Siguió escuchando todas las explicaciones de Martí, entraron dentro y se pasaron como dos horas visitándola, Kiku quiso quedarse un buen rato._

_Al final del día habló de lo fantástica que había sido esa visita, parecía mucho más enérgico que al principio, pensó Martí, algo que le gustó porque era signo de que le había interesado su ciudad y cultura. _

_Pocos días después empezaron las Olimpiadas y las fueron a ver juntos, fueron increíbles, fenomenales… El japonés veía como esa gente tenía grandes ideas en su mente, grandes proyectos, a demás de ser personas trabajadoras y dispuestas a lo que fuera. _

_Se fue contento de ahí, volvería otra vez, de eso estaba seguro_

_Fin del Flashback_

Volvió ocho años después a **Catalunya**, año 2000, y supo que llevaban aproximadamente unos cinco años haciendo una convención de anime y manga, algo que le sorprendió. Martí le dijo que estaba teniendo mucho éxito el cómic japonés en su región y se alegró de oír aquello. Fue a la convención dos días seguidos con su amigo catalán y se lo pasaron en grande. Estaba entablando una amistad muy profunda con él, le encontraba alguien muy interesante. Sin duda podía confiar en esa persona, era muy noble y responsable.

Todo iba bien, no tenía ningún problema, hasta que un día se le presentó una duda. Lo que sentía por él estaba empezando a cambiar por algo más, sabía perfectamente que aquello no estaba bien, que debía permanecer como una amistad, de hecho era lo mejor para los dos. Pero… Cuando un sentimiento empieza a florecer no puede eliminarse de la mañana a la noche, es un proceso muy difícil de parar. Es imprevisible.

Barcelona,

Año 2030

Verano

10:30 A.m.

Llegó al aeropuerto de **Barcelona**. De Japón a la ciudad catalana había exactamente doce horas de viaje en avión, pero eso al japonés poco le importaba, quería volver a visitar esa ciudad, y también a su amigo… sí, su amigo Martí. Ahora era independiente, un país como los demás, durante el año 2029 de llevó a cabo un referéndum y la nación catalana salió victoriosa después de distintos intentos fallidos. Ahora era una nación como él…

Cuando salió del avión y el andén lo encontró justo afuera esperando. Siempre era muy puntual, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de él. Trataba de hacer lo mejor para su persona, esos detalles le encantaban al asiático. Era… ¿Cómo decirlo?, todo un caballero; siempre que tenía algún problema le ayudaba, alguna vez había ido a su país expresamente por él. Cierto era que él también hacia cosas por el catalán, pero… Se sentía muy especial a su lado, su soledad desparecía reemplazada por bienestar. No sabía como contar aquello… Nunca se había sentido así con alguien.

- ¡Qué bueno que viniste, Kiku! – Contestó alegre Martí, y acto seguido lo abrazó – ¡Ya hace diez años que no te veo!

Sí, hacía diez años. Como eran países tan lejanos no siempre podían viajar para verse, de vez en cuando iba uno o el otro en el país correspondiente. A Martí le gustaba mucho la cultura japonesa, decía que estaba llena de curiosidades y que los asiáticos tenían una forma curiosa de ver la vida e interpretarla.

Al japonés le iba el corazón a cien por hora, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojizo y tenía los ojos algo entrecerrados. Le hacía vergüenza que lo abrazara así, aunque por otra parte quería que lo hiciera

- H-Hai… Martí-san… Y-Yo… también me alegro mucho – Murmuró el japonés algo avergonzado

El occidental se apartó un poco de él y lo miró extrañado, entonces puso la palma de su mano en su frente…

- ¿No tendrás fiebre?... Mmhh… No… No estás caliente

Con ese acto se apartó al instante…

- E-Eh… ¡No!... Quiero decir… No, estoy bien – algo nervioso

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó algo extrañado

- S-Sí…

La única contestación que obtuvo fue una sonrisa y le cogió de la mano para llevárselo a visitar la ciudad de nuevo, a demás de ir por karaokes, sitios de ocio y demás. Se lo pasaban muy bien juntos; Martí tenía ese punto de alegría tan característico de los españoles pero al mismo tiempo era alguien serio, no sabía como decirlo, era una combinación que le fascinaba al asiático.

Ya era de noche, más o menos la 1:00 A.m. Desde luego se habían pasado todo el día de arriba abajo haciendo todo tipo de actividades; de jugar a las máquinas de centros de videojuegos hasta visitas culturales. En ese momento estaban sentados en un banco de un parque, y una luz les iluminaba, el catalán le llamó la atención en ese momento

- E-Esto Kiku… No sé como empezar… - jugaba con sus dedos algo nervioso – Es algo que… Me gustaría seguir guardando… Y-Ya que… Puede destrozar nuestra amistad y no quiero que eso ocurra…

- ¿C-Cómo? – dijo en un hilo de voz, empezaba a temerse lo peor… ¿había encontrado a alguien más especial?, no, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad

- V-Verás… Es algo raro… ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo?... – de golpe clavó sus ojos verdes en los marrones del japonés, algo sonrojado – Tu… - cogió las manos del oriental entre las suyas, el corazón de ambos no paraba de palpitar - … d-desde hace tiempo tu… has s-sido alguien muy especial para mi… q-quiero decir… siempre lo has sido… p-pero siento que esto ha empezado a cambiar desde hace algo… y… me gustas Kiku… - le dijo sonrojado

Se quedó parado, estático, sin saber que hacer… Lo que hacía tiempo que pensaba acerca del catalán ahora resultaba que él también lo sentía hacia su persona. No supo que decir, las palabras no salían, todo él estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿qué le contestaría?

- Y-Yo… yo… - no, no salían, por mucho que lo intentaba

- Entiendo… No sientes lo mismo, tranquilo, lo comprendo – Contestó algo apenado y triste – Bueno… Si quieres podemos irnos

- ¡N-No…! – Atrapó un costado de su camisa con sus manos – ¡No quería decir esto!, ¡s-sólo que no se que…!

No pudo terminar su frase porque sus labios fueron capturados por los de Martí, éste tenía el rostro del japonés entre sus manos y el beso primero fue algo tímido, puesto que exploraba la cavidad bucal de su compañero, pero después fue volviéndose cada vez más apasionado, introduciendo su lengua en el interior del oriental. Lo recostó un poco en el banco y siguió besándolo hasta que se quedaron sin aire. El que lo había empezado se retiró al instante, algo asustado y agitado

- ¡P-Perdón!, ¡Y-Yo no quería…! – Agitado por los nervios y por lo que terminaba de hacer, sonrojado y rojo – L-Lo siento m-muchísimo Japón… Y-Yo… Debes odiarme… Será mejor que vuelvas a tu hotel y… y que no me veas por lo menos hasta mañana – iba a ir a la parada de autobuses para ver que horarios tenía, algunos funcionaban por la noche, pero algo lo paró y fue un tirón de una camisa que notó - ¿Q-Qué…?

- Y-Yo… Yo no quiero ir al hotel… - le dijo muy sonrojado – Q-Quiero ir… a… a la casa de… Martí-san…

Quién se quedó atónito ahora fue el catalán, ¿había escuchado bien? En su casa… ¿p-porqué?... A demás… con lo que terminaba de hacer aún tenía menos lógica...

- ¿S-seguro?

- S-Sí…

No daba crédito a lo que oía… Debía estar alucinando, ir en su casa significaba mucho más que solamente dormir, y lo sabía tan bien como él, más con la situación que justo habían vivido. Cogieron un autobús que circulaba de noche y se dirigieron a la casa de Martí, tuvieron que caminar un trozo del camino ellos solos y el asiático tomó la mano del catalán. Los dos se sonrojaron ante ese contacto, pero siguieron así hasta llegar en su casa.

Al abrir vio como esta estaba decorada al estilo modernista, parecía ser que las costumbres burguesas seguían latentes en el sujeto de habla catalana. Kiku avanzó hasta dentro y observó toda la decoración, era magnífico. Entonces el propietario habló

- S-Si quiere puedes ir a dormir, ahora te muestro la… - no terminó porque el otro lo abrazó

- V-Vayamos… - murmuró en un susurro

Le hizo caso y entraron en la habitación, la cama era bastante amplia para dos, hasta podían caber tres personas tranquilamente. El asiático se sentó y Martí estaba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que lo haría con un hombre, siempre había salido con mujeres. Pero esa vez tenía muy claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos y no iba echarse atrás.

- ¿Q-Quieres e-esto…? – preguntó con algo de duda el occidental, sonrojado

- L-Lo quiero – respondió el asiático afirmando en un sutil movimiento de su cabeza

Ante la afirmativa se fue acercando hacia el de fracciones asiáticas y se colocó encima de él, lo recostó en la cama y empezó a besarle con intensidad. El japonés sentía como se derretía con cada beso que le daba. Exploró de nuevo su boca y empezó a pasar su lengua por su labio inferior para volver a besarle después. Introdujo una mano dentro de su camisa y rozó suavemente los pezones que empezaban a endurecerse a demás de rozar su erección contra la asiática. Un gemido escapó de los labios orientales…

- A-Ah… M-Martí-san…

Después de eso se animó aún más a continuar y terminó de sacarle la camisa, como empezaba a notar el calor desbotonó su americana y la tiró lejos de ahí. Su propia camisa también fue lanzada por alguna parte de la habitación; ahora los dos estaban desnudos de arriba y el catalán comenzó a lamer los pezones del japonés poco a poco, a demás de morderlos un poco cada vez que lo hacía

- A-Ahhhh… - gimió algo más

Lamió el contornó de sus pectorales, a hacerle besos por todo su cuerpo y empezó a acariciar su erección, el otro no paraba de suspirar y dejar pequeños gemidos. Poco a poco iba bajando el cierre de los pantalones hasta que unas manos le pararon de hacer tal acción…

- E-Es… E-Espera… - dijo sonrojado y suspirando – M-Me gustaría ver… La… La S-S-Sagrada F-Família…

Martí enrojeció hasta las orejas al oír aquello. Pero asintió y se desabrochó sus propios pantalones, seguido de sus calzoncillos, lentamente. Finalmente quedó despojado de ropa y vio su sexo; la erección… No sabía como decirlo… realmente era grande su… su… polla… Como era un país ahora tenía aquel nombre ese lugar de su cuerpo…

Su cara estaba toda roja, pero aún así avanzó de rodillas hasta donde se encontraba el catalán y empezó a lamerla, poco a poco, su respiración chocaba contra su erección y el occidental empezaba a emitir suspiros uno detrás del otro, posó su mano encima de la cabeza del japonés para indicarle que la demora se le estaba haciendo eterna y de un golpe lo metió todo en su boca; moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo y lamiéndolo al acto. Sentía como la ropa empezaba a molestarle a él también, pero siguió hasta que se corrió y tragó todo lo que pudo.

-Ahhh… ¡K-Kiku…!... Ah… - gritó su nombre entre pequeños gemidos

- A-Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahh… - suspiraba el otro

- Ahh… nh… ahh… Kiku… - le llamó por su nombre de nuevo. Volvió hacia él y le sacó los pantalones seguido de los bóxers. Separó sus piernas mientras el japonés lo miraba sonrojado y las colocó encima de sus hombros. Le hizo otra felación igual que la que había hecho él, poco a poco hasta aumentar el ritmo, mordiendo un poco la carne más sensible

- Ahh...!, ahhh… nhh…a-ah... M-Mar… Martí! – era lo único que podía decir el asiático en esos momentos, hasta que se corrió en su boca. Como había quedado algo sucio también por la parte de su cavidad anal empezó a lamerla – Ahhh, ahh…! – era todo lo que podía decir, cuando terminó de hacer aquello lo depositó en la cama y le susurró algo en el oído

- K-Kiku… - le dijo en el oído algo agitado por la excitación – S-Si me permites… T-Te prepararé para… b-bueno y-ya sabes…

El japonés solo asintió y empezó a notar como un dedo era introducido dentro de su ano, empezaba a moverlo con suavidad pero después fue aumentando la velocidad, no podía parar de gemir y removerse ante la excitación.

- A-Ahora… i-ira el segundo – fue lo que dijo antes de introducir el segundo y seguir con esa velocidad, el catalán también suspiraba y se deleitaba ante las expresiones del oriental

- Nhhh… Ahhh!... ahh… M-Martí-s-san… se… se siente r-raro… - le dijo al sentir esa sensasión

- N-No te preocupes… - le besó en los labios para que se calmará – El… tercero… - le informó en un susurro

- Ahhhhh…! – gimió más fuerte el japonés y se aferró en las sábanas ya bajándole un poco las lágrimas de los costados de sus ojos. Aquello se sentía cada vez mejor, aunque le doliera un poco. Sentir como le tocaba de esa manera aunque fuera vergonzoso admitirlo le gustaba, al fin y al cabo era un pervertido, siempre lo fue. No en vano dibujaba tantos doujinshis R-18, miraba Hentai, Yaoi y Yuri y todo lo que fuera relacionado con cosas sobre sexo. Aunque… que te pasara algo así con la persona que te gusta era mejor que todo eso, lo tenía muy claro y más en ese instante.

- ¿T-Te duele…? – preguntó algo preocupado – Si es así… Dímelo

- N-No… S-Sigue… ¡A-Ahhh!… - articulaba como podía

Le hizo caso y siguió moviendo los dedos hasta que consideró que ya estaba preparado, había bastante líquido en sus dedos que lo indicaba, pero antes volvió a lamerle la cavidad sintiendo gemidos más pronunciados del asiático. Entonces separó lo suficiente sus piernas para que el pudiera caber y le dijo en su oído

- V-Voy a… entrar… K-Kiku Honda… - y sin previo aviso la punta de su erección empezó a entrar en el ano del japonés, se estremeció un poco ante esa sensación pero el catalán en cuanto vio que no ocurría nada prosiguió y la adentró lentamente. Kiku seguía aferrado a las sabanas, suspirando y gimiendo; con los ojos entrecerrados, muy sonrojado y con un hilito de saliva bajándole por un costado de su boca. Era una bella imagen para el catalán, sin duda lo era.

Terminó de ponerlo todo y no se hizo esperar para moverse, primero lentamente hasta que tuvo el permiso del oriental para aumentar su velocidad

- Ahhh… Ahhh M-martí… e-esto…es…es… ¡ahh…! – a penas podía hablar el asiático ante las embestidas que empezaba a notar

- F-Fántas…tico… - fue lo que atinó a decir el catalán ante la sensación de calidez que notaba alrededor de su erección y como su cavidad se estrechaba cada vez que lo embestía – K-Kiku… - no pudo evitarlo y lo besó de nuevo en un beso que fue más salvaje y feroz, sus emociones empezaban a descontrolarse y las embestidas fueron en aumento

_flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub_

- Ahhhh… ¡M-Martí n…no… e-esto… e-es m-muy… i-intenso… ahhhh!

- L-Lo se… ahh… P-pero se siente bien…

_flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub__-flub-flub_

- ¡Ahhhhhh!... nh… ¡ah!... N-Nunca… l-lo h-hubi-era p-pen-sa-do…! Ahhh!, ahhh!, A-ah… ah! – arqueó su espalda, con lágrimas en sus ojos y la saliva que iba deslizando por su mejilla

Martí se excitaba cada vez más al verlo tan fuera de su papel, tan a su disposición, y las expresiones que hacia simplemente eran adorables.

- ¡Mar-Marti…!... Ah… ¡Ahhhh!... – seguía gimiendo sin parar, cada vez más fuerte. El japonés que normalmente no era alguien quién se haría notar esa noche podía decirse que no paraba de gemir y gritar, su próstata estaba siendo continuamente tocada por la punta de la erección del otro

- E-Estoy cerca… - dijo el catalán siguiendo con las embestidas

- A-Ahhhh… ¡N-No p-puedo… m-m-más…!... ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!... ¡MARTÍ! – no lo aguantó más y se corrió en todo el torso del occidental

- Ahhh… ¡Ahhhh…!, ¡KIKU! – gritó también el catalán al llegar al clímax y dejó todo si líquido dentro del oriental

Se quedó un rato más dentro del otro encima de él pero sin aplastarlo. El asiático era de complexión delgada y no quería hacerle ningún daño. Acto seguido tomó la cara de este y le susurró algo

- Te amo, Kiku… - le besó después de decir aquello. El oriental se sonrojó ante tal acción y no pudo más que corresponderle con pasión. Se sentía querido y por primera vez alguien le consideraba igualmente especial, no quería que eso terminara nunca, quería que siguiera. Por su suerte así fue porque las relaciones entre los dos países fueron cada vez más intensas y compartían un montón de cosas que hasta fueron desconocidas para el resto de las naciones.

Sin duda los dos habían construido un lazo muy difícil de romper, estaban muy unidos. Sus visitas cada vez fueron más frecuentes, igual que sus conferencias. Nadie podía creerlo, y menos de Japón, alguien que normalmente le costaba mucho abrirse hacia los demás ahora compartía una relación muy especial con el país catalán. Bueno, seguramente todos encontramos a nuestra persona especial cuando menos nos lo esperamos, ¿no?. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

_**Fin**_

¡Terminado!. Vaya, este si que me ha quedado largo… xD, espero que os haya gustado y se que eso de hacer Cataluña independiente es para tirarme cosas encima… Pero es que sino no podía hacer la historia, no hubiera tenido sentido.

_**Antoni Gaudí i Cornet**_ fue un arquitecto muy famoso en **Cataluña** que vivió entre 1852 y 1926, nacido en **Reus**. En esos tiempos, sobretodo principios del siglo XX, como he contado la burguesía catalana tuvo una importante producción textil y otro tipo de industrias que la hicieron importante por todo el estado español. Durante esos mismos años aparecieron una generación de artistas, tanto en literatura como en arte, muy destacados llamados la **generación del 27 **i la del** 98**. No es que Gaudí entre en ellos pero si que hubieron otros de importantes como **Antonio Machado **(español) que formaban parte de él. Las obras de Gaudí más famosas son las que he nombrado más arriba; **el** **Parque Güell, La Casa Milà o Pedrera**, **la Casa Batlló** y **la Sagrada Família**. Hasta los profesores universitarios cuando le dieron el título dijeron;_ "no sabemos si le damos este título a un loco o un genio". _Si, en este fic he puesto cosas de cultura y me he enrollado mucho con ello xD, espero no haberos aburrido, jeje^^.

Quería poner cosas de los campesinos catalanes también xD, pero se ha quedado aquí. En fin, está sería la región donde vivo, que es Catalunya. Si sois de fuera y algún día quisierais visitarla os la recomiendo^^, Barcelona es muy bonita y hemos tenido otros artistas de reconocimiento mundial como Salvador Dalí.

Bueno, espero comentarios, pero con un personaje OC puede que no tantos porque no es algo muy usual de ver, jaja.


End file.
